The effect of plasmapheresis on coagulation was determined by sampling patients prior to, immediately after, and 24 hours after, plasmapheresis. Coagulation studies were then performed on these specimens as well as the patient's plasma. In conjunction with this study, a second study was performed to determine the effect of plasmapheresis on immunoglobulins, cholesterol, triglyceride, serum proteins, trace elements.